The End
by TheDarkPassengerInside
Summary: Merlin wakes up in a completely different Camelot. No is how they used to be. But why?  I suck at summaries. :S


**This is my first Merlin fanfic. Hope it's good! Please review..**

**The End**

"I know you are doing it!" Morgana says through her teeth coming into my room.

"What am I doing Morgana?" I reply mimicking her voice.

"You are saving him. I don't know how, but you do" she says.

"That or maybe you are just failing because you can't kill him." I respond without looking at her. She doesn't reply so I look at her. She smirks.

"I will win, Merlin" she announces.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, you'll see" she says and she spells something I've never heard before.

I wake up. Was that a dream? I am not surprised.

I boringly get up, get dressed and I go out of my room.

There is no sign of Gaius anywhere. He is with Uthur I suppose, which reminds me that today I can rest. Arthur went a small trip with his knights to visit….I don't remember who.

Smiling for my half-day of I go outside.

I don't know why but the palace seems a little bit different than before. It is darker and there are more…plants everywhere?

Never mind…

The situation is the same outside the castle which makes me worry. That's work of magic surely. The guards are more and the people less. I head to Gwen's house. She would know what's going on. I get in without knocking as I always go.

The moment I close the door someone attacks me and pushes me against the wall with a knife threatening my neck.

"Who are you?" the girl said.

"I am..I am Gwen's friend" I whisper scared.

The girl stares at me with her blue eyes. Then she let go of me.

"Sorry." She mutters. Her hair are blond and strait caught up in ponytail. She can't be more than 20.

Slowly I sit to the chair, stroking the back of my head that I hit when she pushed me.

The girl gives me a cup to drink.

"It's herbals." She explains, drinking a little from her cup. "Don't worry, I am not going to poison you." She smiles. I have a strange feeling that I know that young woman. Especially her smile reminds of someone…

"Who are you?" I ask, drinking a little. It tastes good.

"I am Isabella." She replies sitting in the opposite side of the table.

"Who do you know Gwen?" I ask a little suspicious this time.

She looks at me suspiciously too, like I was supposed to know that. "She's is my mother."

I almost get choked, splitting the tea.

"Gwen has a daughter?" I am not sure she heard me considering that half of the words were with coughing.

"Apparently" she says looking at me like I was a complete idiot. Here it is again! That expression also reminds of someone.

"What? How? When?" I ask talking really quickly.

"I am 19 years old so she's a mother for 19 years" Isabella explains, speaking slowly " I think you know how the kids are created, so you will allow me to skip this part.

What? How is that possible? Is she lying? How…? I take a deep breath to calm down

"Do you know where Gaius is?" he'll know what on earth is going on.

"Who? Oh. How long have you been away from Camelot? Gaius is dead for over a decade now." She says.

Oh my God! I think I know what's going on. I thought that it was impossible but...

I time travelled.

"How old Gwen is now?" I ask the safest question. I don't want her to know that I am from the past. Or that I am crazy.

"She's 43." She replies me, still looking at me strangely. Oh, God. It's been 20 years!

I don't how I manage not to scream.

"Where is she now?" I ask. My voice is too low, I hope she heard me.

"She's out of Camelot with Lancelot. She'll be back in a few days." She says. "You know I don't trust you at all"

"I know I am sorry. I'll explain everything to you, just…I just need to know a couple of things first." I tell her.

"No more answers. It's my time to ask. How do you know my mother?" Isabella demands.

"We are…we used to be friends." I breath out.

"When? You don't know me, so I suppose that you haven't seen her for 20 years. And you don't seem a lot more than 20. Unless you are like Morgana." She says.

"What do you mean like Morgana?" I snap interrupting her, which makes her angry.

"I told you, I am asking questions now. How-do-you-know-her?" she yells.

"I'll tell you, but you won't believe me" I say.

"Try me."

"I am from the past." I announce.

She giggles. "Prove it."

Oh great! How? Everything that she knows is after 'my time' here so…

Let's see what hasn't change at all…or probably has change. Ha! Arthur is a king now so I suppose magic is allowed again in Camelot!

"Magic used to be forbidden." I say smiling.

She somehow finds it funny. "Well, that is common knowledge."

"I don't know what to tell you." I say sounding tired, but I am really happy. I fulfilled my destiny.

"Look, I don't think you are a bad person. That's why you are alive. And that's why I am gonna give you a chance to tell me more. I'll help you. What's your name?" the girl says adding a smile in the end. For the first time I notice how pretty and cute she is.

"I am Merlin" I reply. This time she almost get choked form her drink.

"No way!" she says happily. "I need proof to that."

"I am Arthur's servant?" I say hesitantly.

"No, no. I'll ask you." She says looking at me like she was sure that I will get caught. "Describe me Arthur."

"Oh, ok. He is really kind and…" I begin to say something typical. What am I doing? I should tell her the truth. "Arthur in the beginning seems to be arrogant, selfish and spoiled. Well," I smile "he's spoiled. And a stupid. And demanding. But Arthur also cares about his people, his friends….he would die to save someone he doesn't even know. He believes that titles truly mean nothing. He believes in equality, justice, love, friendship…Even if he doesn't want to show that. He won't be blind, cold and irrational as Uthur was. That's why Arthur will be, well is, the greatest king Camelot has ever known. Or will ever know."

I've never told anyone this things. Nobody had asked me.

I look at her for the first time since I started talking. She seems really sad. Or rather nostalgic.

"I am convinced." She says softly.

"That's great!" I say happily. "Now tell me…Wait. If you believe me, then why are you so sad?"

"Merlin, I mean the future you, when he first told me about Arthur he told me the exact same things." Isabella says in the same tone. "But it sounds totally different."

"Different how?" I ask.

"Well, you sound full of happiness. No, it's not happiness. It's hope.

When Merlin told me about him, he was…sad…and hopeless"

"Why would I be sad and hopeless?" I ask. Did Arthur became like his father?

Isabella opens her mouth to tell me something but she regrets it. She sighs.

"The future you described Arthur in the same words. But the last sentence was different.

'Arthur would be the greatest king Camelot has ever known. Or will ever know. But he died before he could fulfill his destiny.' "


End file.
